Enforcer
Category:CharactersCategory:Hero =Description and History= Carl Gates wasn't so much born as created. Taken from his mother's womb when he was barely an embryo, his genes were manipulated, giving him the powers he has. The government trained him to be the prototype of a super army. Educated and trained to be the perfect soldier by his Project Patriot 'family' from birth he eventually rebelled when he was 17 and left the facility; disappearing into the streets of Ironbound City. He spent the next three years in college, trying to be a normal person, but his strength and resilience separated him from his peers and he disappeared again to hide so that the Project wouldn't find him. After disappearing for a while longer a man approached him by the name of Myrios LeJean. He told him that he knew of his parents and the rest of the Project. He wouldn't manipulate him. It was his choice to join him or not. He was given a card and left to his own devices. Several days later he contacted Myrios and accepted the position in the Branch, eventually becoming the Commander due to his intelligence, leadership skills, and deep-seated need to protect others. After several years and the departure or death of several close friends he left the Branch and changed costume and identities again thanks to his previous resources. Changing his name from Patriot Fist to Enforcer he helps to protect Ironbound City and equally hide from the military that could be looking for him and the other subjects of Project Patriot. Project Patriot History Project Patriot is a now defunct government 'Black Project'. It's mission and purpose was to create a reproducible method to creating the ultimate soldier. The project head was a scientist named Dr. Mikhail Piotrs, a former KGB scientist and interrogator with an astounding knowledge of genetics and genetic manipulation. Surrounded by less brilliant minds he set about finding subjects to begin his experiments under the incredibly large funding supplied by the military. There were more than three dozen failures before they produced their first success. Methods Though the actual methods of manipulation changed as their knowledge grew, they took their subjects while they were still embryo's from their mother's wombs and cultivated them in bio-tanks. As they produced each 'soldier' they found imperfections that they tried to correct, changing their methods each time, ranging from genetic manipulation to mechanical augmentation. Subjects Though there were many many failures there were only a handful that survived the procedures both physically and mentally intact. * Patriot Fist The Project's first reported 'success'. Invulnerable and Super Strong. He was taken from his mother and genetically altered to give him his powers. The Project raised him from 'birth' and trained him to be their perfect weapon. He was devoted, loyal, and would die for his team, all the traits that the military needed in their perfect soldier. After learning the truth of his past he rebelled against his 'family', eventually becoming a hero and Commander of the Branch. * Tyrant Fist An attempt to clone Patriot Fist turned out to be an utter failure. They wanted to build a 'failsafe' to Patriot Fist. They modified the genes of the sample they'd obtained and twisted it, to instill powers built around Carl Gates' weaknesses; Energy and Negative Energy. But Tyrant Fist was insane and wicked, leading to the destruction of a facility and temporarily shutting down the Project until new personnel were found to replace Dr. Piotrs and his staff. * American Man Only a partial success, American Man turned out with energy blast abilities, but was marginally psychotic, due to the imperfections of recreating Dr. Piotr's lost research. He looks similar to Patriot Fist, hinting at an attempt to make another 'failsafe'. * Frozen Freedom and Liberty Gale Twin sisters, taken from their mother's womb and manipulated and raised separately. The only females in the Project. They were given to 'foster parents' after their birth and raised as normal children in an attempt to prevent the type of personality failures they'd experienced with Patriot Fist. Frozen Freedom turned to an Ice/Storm Controller. Liberty Gale was born as a Storm/Electric Defender. Strangely similar powers despite the differences in their manipulation and upbringing. The successor to Dr. Piotrs, Dr. Allen Cystern, proposed that their powers were already in place when they received them, the Project had only accentuated them further, turning them from latent to active powers, almost from birth. * Swyyft Justyce A radical departure from the genetic manipulation, Swyyft Justyce was implanted from birth by technological means. Given nearly indestructible and infinitely sharp claws from his hands, and wired for incredibly responsive reflexes, he was the first attempt at bio-mechanical manipulation. He was however, the last known subject of the Project, as the military pulled the funding after he was created siting the startling occurence of failure to condition the soldiers and lack of ability to effectively reproduce a single effect in the subjects. Future Crey took over many of the warehouses that held the research notes and equipment that was part of Project Patriot. Most of the equipment was from the early 80 to late 70s and so much of the hardware was out of date, not having been used in nearly 20 years. However the research has been vital to many of their projects, including speculation on the creation of Paragon Protectors, although no one will own up to where the real research came from, so it remains as speculation. =Powers= Augmentation: Super Strength (+2 Str) Strike: 9 (+1 FA) Unarmed Damage: 16 (+5 Str, +1 FA, +1 Powercraft) Range: Self Control #: 2 (Twice the power level) Augmentation: Nigh Invulnerable (+2 Dmg Resist) Damage Resist: 5 (+3 End) Range: Self Control #: 2(Twice the power level) =Standard Rolls Cheat Sheet= * Melee Strike: 11 (+1 FA, +2 Fighting Style) * Unarmed Attack: 11 (+1 FA, +2 Fighting Style) * Ranged Attack: 7 * Dodge: 11 (+1 FA) * Acrobatic Dodge: 12 (+1 FA) * Stunts: 12 * Block: 10 * Parry: 8 * Attacks per Round: 4 * Initiative: 9 (+1 Awareness) =Gallery=